Orgin of the Makugan Jewel
by DiamondsAren'tForever
Summary: What if the makugan rings, weren't the only makugan power out there? Mona Lawerance and Skilar Sergerto come to the Tomorrow Academy, bringing some strange happenings. What will happen? TxOC maybe PxG OCxOC DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a request from Midenigufutsu Koyote. I did change some of it, if your reading this right now. So, I hope you enjoy. :) And I know I don't usually write stories without the pairing of Pepperony, but I'll try something new.

* * *

**Los Angles, California.**

Pain. All I could remember was pain. It was shooting up my arm, and racing towards my heart. They keep us high off drugs. I knew what was going on at least. I knew I wasn't a monster, like everyone else told me I was. I didn't belong here, I knew how to control myself. That one mistake, I made keeps me here. I knew that one day, despite what I think of myself, I knew that one day I would kill all the people keeping me here. I knew it, they knew it. They just didn't want to believe it...

* * *

**New York, New York. **

Tony raced into the Tomorrow Academy, late again. He entered the class, with a short lecture on being late, and told to show up for dentition. He sighed, and took his seat. Pepper leaned in and whispered excitedly, "Stopping a bomb?"

"No." Tony whispered back.

"Hey, I got some great inside information from the FBI. I got the spill when my dad got drunk." Pepper laughed quietly.

"Um...,hasn't your dad getting drunk a lot lately?" Tony asked, worriedly. Pepper got wide-eyed and said, "It doesn't matter, anyways..."

"Pepper-" Tony tried to say but until the teacher said, "Hey, stop talking." So, Tony dropped it, looked up at the board, and muttered; "Easy..."

Then 2 suited men entered the room.

"Hello, I'm from the FBI, I'm looking for Pepper Potts." One of the men said. Pepper looked up.

"Hey Al!" Pepper said.

"Hey Pepper." The man said.

"What's up?" Pepper asked.

"Well, come with me outside." Al said. They left the room.

"What do you think happened?" Rhodey leaned in and asked.

"I don't know..." Tony said, worriedly.

"I understand." Pepper sighed, looking at the 2 men behind her, and then took her seat.

"What's wrong?" Rhodey asked worriedly. Pepper opened her mouth to answer, but then the bell rang. "I gotta go to my next class."

"What's wrong?" Rhodey asked again, catching up to her.

"My father. He's gonna be gone for about 3 months." Pepper sighed.

"Oh. Sorry. You can stay with us for a while." Rhodey suggested.

"Nah. I did get a great spill though!" Pepper squealed.

"What is it?" Tony asked, trying to be equally excited.

"The FBI is researching a place that is taking innocent girl teenagers, keep them locked up, and drugged up. That's just messed up isn't? I mean who wants to be locked up like that? Innocent teengers! Girls too! what are they doing to them! I mean seriously! Is it a little to hard to respect us!!"

* * *

"Sergerto! Warden wants to see you!" The sargent said.

"I don't" I replied.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"Fine..." I muttered. I got up from my bed, and walked over to the sargent.

"Move it." He ordered. We got out from my so called 'room' shared with 20 other girls. Walked down the hall, and literally pushed into the warden's office. God, sunlight. Why did God ever make a sun?

"Hello, Skilar..." The scratchy voice came from the desk.

"Warden." I greeted.

"I have a request for you." Warden said.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"Go to New York. Be normal, make friends." Warden coughed out.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"All you have to do is protect someone." Warden said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mona Lawrence?" Warden asked.

"Mona Lawrence?" I asked.

"Mona Lawrence." He answered.

"Mona Lawrence...?" I furrowed my brow. "What's she got into now?"

"Know her?" Warden asked.

"I met her when I was like 5." I crossed my legs.

"And you remember that?" Warden asked in disbelief.

"I stayed in contact." I answered.

"What happened?" Warden asked. Hasn't anyone ever told you that curiosity kills the cat?

"MY fangs, MY venom, MY mistake." I said.

"Uhhh..." Warden hummed.

"What I got me in here!!" I yelled.

"Gotcha. Okay, heres your chance. Mona is moving to New York. You know that she has that necklace. Easy enough for you, protect her."

"Fine..."

* * *

"Seriously,I mean, murderers target girls, and woman more than men and boys. That's not fair!! Woman have a chance in this world just as much men do! Sure, woman do have a bad reputation, but look at the great woman in history, Elizabeth I, Rosa Parks, Amelia Earheart, Abagail Smith Adams, Ida Lewis, Harriet Tubman, and many others!! Come on, even the rage of a woman shakes the coldest of men!! What do we have to do to get some respect around here!!" "Pepper!! We get the idea!" Tony interrupted Pepper's lecture. It was after school and she was still rambling about unequal treatment, it just continued on and on and on!!

"Have I proven my point?" Pepper asked.

"Yes!!" Rhodey and Tony said in unision.

"Okay, I rest my case..." Pepper said, proudly.

"Gosh I feel like I should never say 'that girls hot' anymore." Tony stated. Pepper laughed.

"Since when were you interested in girls?" Pepper mocked.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Tony mumbled as he purposely bumped into her. Pepper giggled.

"Why were you late for school, again?" Rhodey asked.

"I was looking around Stark Tower, I kinda hacked into their network, and saw some of their plans..." Tony muttered.

"What?!" Rhodey yelled.

"Tony!! I can't believe you hacked into Stark Tower, without ME!!" Pepper yelled.

"Not so loud, Pepper!" Tony said.

"Tony! I can't believe you did this, how many times do you have to get in trouble before you realise that you might get KICKED OUT!!" Rhodey yelled.

"Since when did you become the mother, Rhodey?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper! Will you shut up?!" Rhodey growled.

"Calm down, I did get some type of information, Stane is researching the makugan rings, accept they didn't look like rings, more like jewels..." Tony said.

"Makugan...jewels? I thought there was only rings." Pepper said.

"Me too, but apperantly there is, the jewels are like in a necklace." Tony said.

"What about this jewels?" Rhodey asked.

"I didn't get enough time to look what they can do, but there a lot like the makugan rings." Tony said.

"So, the only way were gonna know about these jewels, if we ask Gene?" Pepper asked.

"Theres no way in hell I'm gonna talk to Gene" Tony growled.

"Then how are we gonna know?"

* * *

The warden gave me a paper, describing everything about Mona Lawerance. She, apparently, has a choker necklace with a necklace that has a jewel, with the identical power to the makugan rings. Moving to New York. Pretty fuckin' obvious, no? Ugh. She getting married, to Tony Stark. Talk about Daddy Warbucks. Arranged marriage? Lame. Hmm, shes a loner. Doesn't do anything. No after school activites. No nothing. I wasn't even like this. At least I played soccer, for a little a while.

"Ready?" Sargent asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." I said, grabbing ny suitcase full with my stuff.

"This way." He pointed down a hallway, where the door which had sunlight poring through it. I growled.

"Something wrong?" Sargent asked.

"No, its just...Sunglight..." I muttered.

"Right, Demons aren't that big fan light." Sargent said.

"Yeah, we think its useless." I said.

"Well, it was nice having you here!" Sargent said. My first step into freedom. I didn't think it would come so soon.

* * *

Mona Lawerance took her first step into New York City. She was sitting at a table, drinking some coffee. Looking at the window into the night sky. After a while she started to drift off to sleep. When she was about to fall into sweet obvlion. She was snapped back when she heard a voice say;

"Do you always fall asleep in strange places?"

"S-Skilar." Mona mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" Skilar smirked.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Mona yelled.

"I was...held up." Skilar said.

"Sure." Mona said, walking along Skilar.

"So, how you been?" Skilar asked. Mona grunted.

Ah, the meeting of two old best friends. Isn't it beatuiful?

* * *

There. Okay, I know I haven't updated A Great Fire. But I need ideas!! Here's the request, you asked for though!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm here in New York, eating strawberries, watching T.V, and sitting next to Skilar Sergerto. My best friend. We met when we were 5 years old. Way back before our lives got screwed up, before my parents died, before she changed, before her mom died, before...everything.

"What's up? Haven't talked to you in a while." Skilar said.

"Yeah, about 4 years." I muttered back.

"Sorry, I kinda said I was held up." Skilar said.

"A place where you can't send an e-mail, or call?" I growled.

"I was in a place where breathing is illegal." Skilar retorted back.

"Maybe breathing was, but writing isn't..." I sighed.

"Dude! What did you want me to do?" Skilar yelled.

"You haven't controlled temper, like you said you would once you transformed." I laughed. Skilar smiled, something she rarely does, and poked me in the side, causing me to laugh.

"I see your still ticklish." Skilar said.

"Yeah, the only thing that causes me to laugh these days..." I sighed.

"I heard you getting married to Stark." Skilar said. Stark...She only used last names to people she didn't like.

"Stark? Don't like him?" I mocked. I heard her growl, her being a demon, she can growl just like an animal.

"No. I don't like the idea that you're getting married to him." Skilar hissed.

"Still, he's rich." I said. Knowing that might tick her off. The I heard her hiss, from the feeling of her fangs coming out of her teeth. Then, the door bell rung.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I don't know, let me check." Skilar jumped up and walked towards the door, she answered it.

"Hello, my name is Taraos Esclain. I'm one-" I jumped up and ran towards the door. "Taraos!" I said when I came to the door.

"Mona!" He greeted. Taraos Esclain, he comes from a family of mind readers, that can do many things at a time, his eyes usually gives him away so he covers them with sunglasses, giving him a strange type of feeling of mystery, since he seems to wear black all the time (like Skilar), we met a few years ago, I don't like him but he seems to follow me.

"Mona, who's this?" He said, referring to Skilar.

"Skilar, Skilar Sergerto." She answered.

"Nice to meet you, Skilar." He said. Even though he had his sunglasses on, you can tell he was working her with his eyes, trying to read her mind.

"Likewise, Esclain." She doesn't like him either.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure" I said, of course Skilar turned to look at me, with those eyes. He entered our apartment.

"Nice place." He smiled.

"Thank you." Skilar said. Okay, I had to ask.

"How'd you find me?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"What? You found me. I live here, in New York." Taraos smirked.

"Of course you do you live everywhere!" I yelled.

"Actually, I'm 20 now, so I'm going to start my job at the Tomorrow Academy..." Taraos smiled. Fuckin' serious!

"You're kidding right!" I said, raising my voice.

"Your not mad are you?" He said, rising an eyebrow.

"No. Not at all." I said, behind gritted teeth. He always did this! Why? Why fuckin' me?

"Well, I just wanted to say hi. I guess I'll be seeing you guys around." Taraos smiled, as he walked to the door. "Nice to meet you Skilar." The next thing I heard was the door being closed.

* * *

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey walked in to the Tomorrow Academy, Tony being early, was a request from Pepper, but it was more like a demand when she told him.

"Hey Tony..." A girl said as she passed, another fan girl, a fan girl with a really short skirt.

**(A/N: The following song is Congratulations, I Hate You by Alesana. Cap. letters mean screamio... :))**

_No one ever said that life was fair, and I'm not saying that it should be_  
_So knowing that you are where you want to be, and I'm not, comes as no surprise_  
_But don't expect me to be happy for you_  
_And don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too_  
_I don't want your pity_  
_I HATE YOUR PITY _

_TASTE YOUR VANITY AND ITS SWEET BITTERNESS_  
_AS YOU HIDE BEHIND YOUR VEIL OF MY STOLEN HOPES AND LOST DREAM..._  
_...I watched you steal my thoughts and HAD TO SEE YOU SMILE_  
_...YOU TOOK THEM ALL..._

The music stoped.

"What's that?" Pepper said. "Sounds like heavy metal music or something..." Skilar came in, with her sunglasses on, some black skinny jeans, a black tank top that showed off her curves, an necklace that had a skull with wings on it, and some black converse.

"Whoa, who's that?" Tony asked.

"New girl." Rhodey said.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Have you ever seen her here?" Rhodey asked.

"No, but NYC is a big city man." Tony stated.

"Who's that next to her?" Pepper asked. They looked up to see Mona, next to Skilar. She had on some blue skinny jeans, high rise converse that her jeans were tucked into, a white v-neck shirt with an orange spaghetii under.

"Whoa..." Tony said.

"Like her?" Rhodey mocked.

"No! Can't a guy think a girls hot?" Tony asked.

"Sure, but not you. Your to wrapped up in being, you know who, that you don't have time for your friends." Pepper explained.

"I can. Just watch." Tony said.

"Okay. When I see the day you have a girlfriend, I'll pay you 20 bucks." Rhodey smiled.

"Deal." Tony said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Deal." Rhodey said taking the hand.

"You guys are dumb." Pepper shaked her head in disapproval. First bell rung.

* * *

Today being our first day in Tomorrow Academy, I got a little nervous. I haven't been to a human school since I was 13. After the incident happened. Mona gave me some words of encouragement but I didn't feel much better. I was scared that unknowing human would release something that might get me hungry. That wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"You ready?" Mona asked, being that everyone in the hallway was staring at us because of the enterance that we just gave.

"Stupid humans..." I growled. I hated them all. Mona sighed.

"Skilar..." She begged

"Fine, I"ll be good. I don't expect me to attended much either." I said.

"Okay, at least your here with me, most of the time." Mona sighed.

"Stark is staring at you, maybe the v-neck a little to showing off?" I said, tugging her shirt. She rolled her eyes.

"Skilar, stop acting like a mother!" She exclaimed.

"God, I'm just saying, it looks waaay to tight." I explained.

"Give up now." She demanded.

"Fine. I'm just saying." I repeated.

"Hey, look out for Taraos." She said, before I went to the office to get my schedule.

"Yeah." I replied. Today is going to be a very long day.

* * *

Pepper, Rhodey and Tony were all in science class. Tony not paying attention at all, Pepper writing notes, Rhodey shifting from reading the textbook and listening to the teacher. When the princepal came in with the two girls from before school.

"There they are!" Pepper said.

"Yeah, now ssshhh!" Tony sushed.

"Hello, students." The Principal greeted. In return he got muffed 'hellos' and groans.

"Well, today we are receiving 2 new students Skilar Sergerto, and Mona Lawrence. I'll leave it to you." He nodded towards the science teacher.

"Hello! Welcome to the Tomorrow Academy!" The science teacher said.

"Thank you. I'm Mona Lawerance." She introduced herself.

"And you are?" The science teacher nodded towards the other girl. She didn't answer, instead covered her eyes with her bangs.

"She's Skilar Sergerto, she doesn't talk much." Mona answered.

"Ah. Well, just chose an empty seat." The science teacher said. Mona nodded, and took a seat next to a girl with pigtails and glasses, while Skilar chose the empty seat next to Pepper.

"Okay, class I'll be-" Bell Rang. "Tomorrow!"

Pepper and Tony were on the rooftop for free period. They were sitting in silence, not sure what to say completely. Then they both heard,

"Ich werde da sein, keine Sorge. Ich werde bald nach Hause. Ich liebe dich." From somewhere near the corner of the rooftop. **_(A/N: Transaltion: I'll be there, do not worry. I'll be home soon. I love you)_**

"What was that?" Pepper asked.

"German." Tony answered.

"Do you speak German?" Pepper asked.

"No, Russian." Tony replied.

"You speak Russian?" Pepper asked, shocked.

"Yeah, long story..." Tony said. Then, Skilar apeared out of the same corner they heard the speaking from, she was holding a cellphone in her hand.

"Oh. It was you speaking...?" Pepper asked.

"Warum tust du hier? Sie sollte nicht hier sein." She said._** (A/N: Transaltion: What are you doing here? You are shouldn't be here.)**_

"Sorry, we don't speak German." Tony said.

"pochemu zhe vy zdesʹ delaete? vy ne dolzhny bytʹ zdesʹ." She repeated. **_(A/N: Transaltion: What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here.)_**

"You speak Russian?" Tony asked.

"Do you speak English?" Pepper asked, not bothering if she answered Tony's question.

"Yes, but I don't like using it, its an annoying language." She replied.

"Then what was your native language?" Pepper asked, surprised she spoke it so fluently.

"Italian." She replied.

"Oh. Okay. Do you mind if you use English?" Pepper asked.

"No. I have to use it in this country. This is why I don't like spending time in America." Skilar said.

* * *

Okay that's the end of it, I was planning to go longer, but I have to finish soon, so yeah. I have to say that I won't be able to update as quick as I wish I could. But my computer has virus, I'll try to update but, don't count on it so quickly. I'll try to update Pain of Love and A Great Fire, just so you guys can have a new chapter before I kinda disappear, but I think I might not get in this week because of state testing were starting in school. Also, I went to go watch Iron Man 2 on Saturday, it was a amazing! In the movie Tony speaks Russian, so I decided to have that in here. If you haven't seen it yet, go watch it! Its cool because it came out perfect for my birthday, May 7, friday, May 5, wednesday. So, cool. Happy Mothers Day for you mothers! Hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! If you have read the second chapter, there is a different language in it. Then, I realised I forgot to put transaltion. So, if you want to know what it said, go check it out! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"So, you met one of the new girls?" Rhodey asked.

"Yup! She is so weird, she doesn't like speaking English!" Pepper whispered to him.

"Oh come on!" Rhodey said, not believing Pepper.

"Yes! I'm dead serious!" Pepper said.

"I'm sorry that history doesn't keep you entertained." The teacher said.

"Sorry..." Rhodey and Pepper said in unision.

"Hmm, well, students, I have project for all of you! I'll will assign you partners, and you will write an essay on the World War 2 and how it still effects todays citizens!" The teacher explained. Then, he started to assign partners. When he got to Skilar and Mona, he said.

"You two are new here right? I'll assign you with...Tony!" The teacher said.

"Yes?" Tony said, looking up from his hidden cellphone.

"Do you mind being with..." The teacher faded off the end of that sentence.

"Mona" She said.

"No." He replied.

"Great! Okay, I'll assign you with...Rhodey!" The teacher said.

"What?" Rhodey asked.

"Do you mind being partners with...?" The teacher said.

"Skilar." She said.

"No..." Rhodey answered.

"Umm, what about me?" Pepper asked the teacher.

"Oh. I forgot we had uneven numbers in this class! Umm..." The teacher looked around the classroom, when the door opened.

"Excuse me sir, but is this the history class?" a man said.

"Why yes it is! You must be Mr. Esclain! My T.A. right?" The teacher said, excitedly.

"Yes. I am." He answered.

"Great! I have something for you. I need you to help, a student with their essay. I want everyone in partners but we have uneven numbers which I forgot we had in this class, so I'm asking you to help her." The teacher explained.

"Sure. I don't mind." Mr. Esclain said.

"Oh great!" He said when the bell rang. "Remember students the essay is due at the end of the week!"

* * *

"Did you see that guy?" Tony asked once in the hallway.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Well, come what kind of T.A. wears that type of clothing?" Tony asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." I said, picking at my fingernails.

"Pepper, come on you only say that it's because he's helping you with the essay!" Tony exclaimed at me.

"I-"

"Stark!" I was somewhat interrupted, by Skilar the one we met on the roof today.

"Hi..." I said, I looked over her way, and saw that the other new girl behind her, Mona.

"Hi." Tony said too.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Mona said.

"Hi.." Tony said, again.

"I was wondering maybe we can meet in library to start on the essay?" Mona asked. Wow, she is so different from Skilar, are they related?

"Yeah. That's fine!" Tony said, I'm guessing he's running out of words or something.

"I'll be there too." Rhodey said, facing his back to them, he was at this locker.

"Yay..." Skilar said, sarcastically.

"I'll be there too, I don't want to be left out!" I said, excitedly...

* * *

Rhodey and Skilar were in the library, not talking. So, it was pretty awkard.

"Where's Mona...?" Rhodey asked, breaking the silence.

"..." Skilar didn't reply, she just stared at her history book.

"Okay..." Rhodey said, before he put his attention back to the book.

"Hey!" Pepper said, when entering the library, which was empty only them in it.

"Hey Pepper!" Rhodey said, sounding relieved.

"Where's Mr. Esclain?" Skilar asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm right here, you know you can call me Taraos?" He said, from the door. Skilar just frowned, and continued reading her book.

"Come on, lets get started!" Pepper said, sitting next to Rhodey and opening her book.

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late..." Mona entered, and automatically glared at Taraos. He replied with a smile.

"Where's Tony?" Mona asked.

"Uh..." Rhodey said, knowing exactly where he was...

* * *

Me, as Iron Man was stopping a bank robbery, again. I'm seriously wondering why people rob people in the first place. Gosh, the world would be so much better, if they didn't. Anyway, I see the guy, secretly freaking out, because he knows that he will never succeed in this project. When...somehow the guy falls. Like at random, I thought he may been sick, or just fainted when...I saw a...woman. I'm not sure what to call her, but she wasn't bad looking, what I could see of her anyway, like her face. I can't see that.

"Hi. Never seen you before." I said.

"You must be Iron Man..." She answers.

"Yes. I am. Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Iron Maiden." She replies.

"Well, maybe your real name would be helpful?" I mused.

"Nice try." She said, before she flew away from my sight. I sighed, and shrugged, turned around, and gave the guy to the police.

I left before they can say thank you.

* * *

"I'm gonna check if he's in the hallway." Mona said, talking about Tony.

"Sure..." Skilar mutters. Mona glared for a short second, then turned and left.

"Are you guys related?" Pepper asked.

"...No..." Skilar answered.

"Oh, then how do you know her?" Pepper asked.

"...We've been friends since we were five..." Skilar answered.

"Oh then-" Pepper was interrupted by laughter. They all turned to see, Tony and Mona laughing. Who knows why, but Skilar didn't like it. For some reason, it wasn't because she was in love with her or anything it was probably because Mona had been the only one to didn't pity her. That seems like a good reason. And now she felt as if she was losing the person that kept her sane.

So, it was hard for her to watch that. Her fangs threating to show, even though she was somewhat angry she noticed that Taraos was staring at her. She was getting more annoyed, especially since they didn't stop laughing.

No one realised that Skilar had closed her book, only Taraos, no one noticed that she threw it, only Taraos. It hit Tony in his stomach, everyone turned to look at Skilar.

"It silpped..." She said.

"I think I'm starting to like you better..." Taraos said.

"Shut up!" Skilar yelled.

"Skilar!" Mona yelled.

"What?" Skilar asked.

"You don't hit people with books! Not in this universe!" Mona said, holding her book.

"Oh really? Yet, you can have stalker, I don't think that you should have one of those in this universe." Skilar responded.

"He isn't a stalker!" Mona retorted.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that..." Skilar muttered.

"God, Skilar, stop being such a...such a bitch!" Mona yelled. Skilar chuckled.

"Right." She took her book. "By the way, nothing good has happened yet." And with that she walked out of the room.

The last thing Skilar heard was;

"Tony, are you alright?"

* * *

Mona came home around 9 pm. She heard Skilar in her room, listening to her hardcore rock. She sighed, she should go talk to her. So, she went to her room, and was about to knock when she heard Skilar growl from behind the door. Mona backed away, and went into the living room, and turned on the T.V. Hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


	4. Chapter 4

"'Nice try'? Really?" I asked Mona, after she telling me what happened to her while being the Iron Maiden.

"Well, maybe next time you can join me." Mona retored back to me, while closing her locker.

"Well, who goes to stop a bank robbery? I mean, let the guy go, he needs the money." I said.

"No." Mona glared at me. I chuckled.

"Why are you so weird?" Mona asked, flipping her hair away with her hand.

"Well, I just gonna say this randomly, probably because I'm not human." I say, slamming my locker shut.

"Still. Anyway, remind me to go to the market, were running low on food. Soon, were only gonna have your disgusting blood in the fridge." Mona said to me.

"It's not disgusting..." I mumbled, flipping my bangs away from my eyes.

"Yes it is." She stated, playing with her curls, which she just did today in the morning.

"Well, does Stark know now?" I asked, since they were getting married, God knows when though.

"No..." Mona whispered, I could she the worry in her eyes. I know she liked this guy, for reasons I'm not sure. Yesterday, I threw a book. Honestly, I can sense that he likes her too. I stare at her, then I turn around. I growled.

"What?" Mona asked, hearing my growl.

"Esclain..." I said, with gritted teeth. I hate him. I knew exactly what he was. A mind reader. Demons, were told to stay away from them. It's a complicated web Demons have, we may seem like vampires but were not. I remember the day, I changed into the monster I am today.

* * *

_13 year old Skilar Sergerto, walked the streets of a small town. She walked with her two best friends, Claudia Flores, and Denise Mariscol. She had her soccer ball tucked under her right arm. She laughed at a joke that that Claudia had just said. When she got a pain, in her stomach. She mistaken it as a stomach ache. Her friends, were making fun of her hair, like always. When she fell. Her friends laugh at her clumsiness. Skilar would usually come right back up, and give them the finger. THey would laugh and continue on their way, but this time she had no strength whatsoever to get up. The pain in her stomach grew and grew, soon the pain became to great to where she couldn't feel it anymore. By that time her friends were asking if she was okay. She being to weak to answer. _

_"Skilar, are you okay?" Denise asked in a worried voice. Skilar grunted in reponse, she pulled out her cellphone._

_"Call...my...Dad..."She said, between heavy breaths. Denise quickly phoned Skilar's father. When someone answered._

_"__? Yes, this is Denise. Something's wrong with Skilar..." She said._

___Silence._

___"Her symptoms? Let me ask her...Skilar, what are you feeling?" She asked._

_"Pain...heat...thirsty..." Skilar said again between heavy breaths. _

_"Uhh...She's feeling pain, heat, and thirstiness..." Denise said into the phone._

_Silence._

_"Okay. I understand. We're just down the street from the Jr. High..."_

_Silence._

_"Then what do we do until then?"_

_Silence._

_"Okay...Yeah...Bye..." Denise hanged up, handed the phone back to Skilar._

_"What did he say?" Claudia asked._

_"He said, that he's come and her pick her up, and that she should start walking home..." Denise said, confused laced into her eyes._

_"What?" Claudia yelled, staring down at her. _

_"What should we do? I mean, we can't leave her here, like this..." Denise said._

_"Nooo." Claudia said her voice full of sarcasm. Denise glared, and sat next to Skilar._

_"Are you feeling any better?" Denise asked, in her sweet voice. Skilar groaned, she knew that she hated that voice she just did. Soon, a black car screeched right in front of them._

_"Dad..." Skilar said, stretching out her arms. _

_"I told you two to start walking home." He said sternly._

_"We couldn't leave her!" Claudia yelled. He ignored the yelling of Skilar's friend, and went to pick up his daughter on the ground, and put him on the passenger seat of his car. He walked back to the driver seat, and drove away without another word. _

_"Could of given us a ride..." Claudia mumbled..._

_While Skilar's dad said;_

_"I didn't know it would happen this soon..."_

_

* * *

_"Skilar! Earth to Skilar!" Pepper said, cheerily. Skilar grunted, and flipped her bangs out of her eyes again.

"Why are always wearing black?" Pepper asked, looking down at Skilar's attire. Skilar just glared and said nothing.

"Why don't you talk either? I mean, I would DIE! Without talking, I mean come on! I do hear a lot of complaining that I talk to much, but I LOVE talking! I can talk for forever! Like give a subject and I can go on for hours and hours! Thank god for a voice right? Imagine a day without a voice! GASP! I would die! That suck a lot!" Skilar ran her fingers through her hair. As Pepper continued her rant on her love of talking. "I'm I talking to much? I have no sense when I'm talking to much. I annoy my dad too much because of it! Ha! Talking about my dad, I-"

"Pepper! Too many words!" Tony said, leaning against the lockers.

"The genius getting confused?" Pepper mocked.

"No, your talking to much is annoying." Tony retorted, standing up straight.

"Really? Well, deal with it!" Pepper said, realizing she can't come up with anything else.

"Hmm, lets see if I can invent a voice silencer..." Tony said, smirking down at her. Pepper glared, and turned back to Skilar.

"Anyway, we are all getting together at my place to work on the essays due on Friday, wanna come?" Pepper asked.

"Only if Mona is there..." Skilar mumbled.

"Yeah she is..." Tony said, scared a little bit. He was sore from his stomach from the hit she gave him.

"Listen, Stark. Mona asked me to apologize for hitting you with a book." Skilar said, looking down to her converse.

"Thanks..." Tony said.

"I'm not apologizing. I'm just gonna let get one thing straight, Stark. If you hurt her, that beating from yesterday, will be nothing compared to what I would do to you, got it?" Skilar said, venom in very single word-no more like every single letter.

"G-Got it..." Tony stuttered out. Skilar walked in the opposite direction.

"Wow. That was scary..." Pepper said.

"Yeah." Tony gulped.

* * *

Mona, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Skilar were all sitting in Pepper's living room. Skilar on her laptop. Which she had brought, Rhodey reading his history book, Tony and Mona whispering to each other, and Pepper on her computer. Then, the door bell rang.

"That must be Taraos!" Pepper said, rising from her seat, and walking towards the door. Skilar nose wrinkled in disgust. Mona was to wrapped up in her conversation with Tony to notice that the door bell rang. When Pepper walked back into the living room, she looked nervous. Taraos walked in, with someone else behind him.

"Gene..." Rhodey said. Tony rised from the couch, anger flashed deep into his eyes...

* * *

Oh! The suspense!

Listen, dear readers (Who I appreciate deeply, trust me!)

I'm going to California for 2 weeks (I live in WA), maybe more. So, that means I'll be busy! With no computer within reach! I won't update until, the beginning of August. Pain of Love, and this story, and my ATLA fanfic won't be updated until then. Please be patient with me, I know it takes me long to update, and I'll work on that! I promise. And if you haven't checked out my ATLA story, please do! It's called; High School. It's an AU, with Taang, and Zutara, with other pairings. Review it, and Favorite it! It's a good story, at least I think it is.

Also, I want ideas from you! Ideas for any of my three stories. Any story, heck you can give me an idea for a whole new story! I'm counting on you guys. I have a random thought! If you like helping people, and charity, there's a website called; Socialvibe. Sign up for it, and add me as a friend!

Here's the URL:http:/ www. socialvibe . com/ AUC Secret

Contact me if you want! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_"Gene..." Rhodey said. Tony rised from the couch, anger flashed deep into his eyes._

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tony yelled, his fists curling up at his side.

"What's going on?" Mona said, getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Mona..." "Save it!" Mona interrupted Taraos.

"He has my father! He...He's a traitor." Tony said, anger and sadness in his eyes. Skilar scoffed, putting her laptop on the coffee table. Getting up, putting herself between Tony and Gene.

"Skilar, what are you doing?" Mona asked, looking over Tony's shoulder.

"Preventing a fight. Even though I would like to see it." Skilar said, looking over to Gene.

"Name." Skilar ordered.

"Gene Khan." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, Gene." Skilar said, offering her hand for him to shake.

"How you be so nice to him? He kidnapped my father!" Tony yelled, his fists still curled up at his side. Skilar glared from the corner of her eyes, sending a cold shiver down Tony's spine.

"Listen, you can't tell me who to be nice to, and who not to be. Why should give a fuck about your father?" Skilar said, coldly.

"Because, he was good man, and doesn't deserve this." Tony said, glaring at Gene. "Besides, I thought he was dead." Skilar stayed silent, staying at her spot. Everything stayed silent, Tony wanting to kill Gene, Skilar being in his way, even if he could, he didn't have the heart. Before all that, he considered him a good friend.

"I don't have your father." Gene said, after what seemed what seemed like hours of silence.

"What?" Tony said.

"I don't have your father, I never did. I lied, so I can get you guys away from me. I'm sorry, Tony your dad's actually dead." Gene said, looking right him.

"What? Liar! Why would you do that?" Tony yelled, his fist uncurling.

"I'm dangerous. I lost good friends, though. I'm sorry, I would understand that you don't want to be friends again, but I just wanted to tell the truth." Gene said. Tony sighed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm leaving, I'm really sorry. Goodbye, everyone." Gene said, turning on his heal, towards the door.

"Wait. Sit down. Don't say anything, just sit down." Tony said.

"You can't be serious, Tony!" Rhodey said, Skilar sighed, walked towards Rhodey pushed him, causing him to sit back down. She went to sat back down at her seat.

"Let him." Skilar whispered. Gene sat down, without a single word. Tony sat back down, Mona sat next to him, a hand on his lap. Pepper sitting at the chair in front of her computer, Taraos grabbed a chair next to Pepper. Everything silent.

* * *

I sighed, as I finished my packet of daily blood. Nice and cool. It was a Saturday, and Mona was in the kitchen making food.

"Hey, are you gonna eat?" She asked.

"Nah. It's a full moon tonight. I'm gonna go feed." I said.

Allow me to explain. Feeding is not just drinking blood. But we feed off humans emotions. We usually hang out in front of night clubs, or strip clubs. Those places are full of peoples emotions. Through the emotions we get to your memories, weaknesses, and strengths. Just off your emotions. Their almost as powerful as humans dreams. Yeah, feed off those too. I've taken a few from Mona, but don't tell her.

"That's...weird. Who are you gonna go with?" Mona asked.

"Lawerence." I said. A local demon, we aren't friends, but we like to feed in couples or groups.

"Ah. Hey, tell me something." Mona said.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you like Gene? I mean, as in friend liking and not Tony?" Mona asked.

"Because he looks like a guy who won't take any bullshit." I answered.

"And Tony?" Mona asked.

"Looks like the guy who will take bullshit." I answered.

"Your too weird." Mona laughed.

"Your too normal." I retorted.

"Hey! Let's not forget who has the Makugan jewels!" Mona said. Sitting on the couch with me, and her plate of food.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Gene Khan. He is the Manderin, Makugan rings, right?" I asked.

"Yup. I don't like that much anyway." Mona said.

"You don't like him, because of Stark." I scoffed. She didn't answer, instead she just continued eating her food.

* * *

Mona walked to Tony's house, Stane and his lawyer behind her. Skilar waiting in her car. They walked up to the door, and Mona knocked. Wishing she should've told Skilar to come with her.

"Coming!" She heard Rhodey said from behind the door.

"Mona! and...Stane?" Rhodey said, the last part said in delayed reaction.

"James, right? Please let us in, we have a matter to discuss with Tony." Stane said. Rhodey let them in, and they sat in the living room.

"I'll go get Tony." Rhodey said, running up the stairs, two at a time. Mona was really nervous. I mean, arranged marriage? It was normal in her family, what she knew about it anyway, but what about him?

"Stane, what are doing here? With Mona?" Tony asked, surely surprised. When Rhodey told him didn't believe him.

"Ah, Tony, you must have met Mona. We have a matter to discuss with you." Stane said.

"Does it have to do with my fathers company." Tony asked, sitting across from them.

"Yes, and no. You do know that once you turn 18 you take over your fathers company. In your fathers will it says that you must marry before taking over the company." Stane explained.

"What? He never mentioned that before." Tony said, his eyes wide.

"Look." Stane said, when his lawyer took out a copy of Tony's father's will. Tony took it, and read it.

"Who would I get married to?" Tony asked, panic in his voice.

"Me..." Mona whispered.

"W-What?" Tony stuttered out.

"Yes, she's a good girl, besides the wedding should be, after both of you graduate high school." Stane said, putting a hand on Mona's shoulder. Mona was looking down at her shoes, playing with the ring on her index finger.

"If my father wished it, so be it. Please, could you leave me some time alone." Tony said, a hand on the back of his head, the copy in his hand.

"Yes, this is a lot to take in." Stane said, rising from his seat. After Stane and his lawyer left the room, Mona walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and said;

"I'm sorry, Tony." Then she walked out of the room, leaving Tony to swim through his thoughts.

* * *

Skilar was head-banging and drumming her hands against the steering wheel, while her music really loud coming from her sports car.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"What happened? How'd it go?" She asked.

"He accepted it. He looked panicked, though." I said.

"Okay..." Skilar said, driving off.

"_Well I'm about to spend my cold life. Cutting corners, placing blame. Any moment this could catch fire, Erasing all the stains, so here's to starting over. We could be the same, we'll change it all together. The future's mine to claim_." Skilar sang along. She actually sang really well, really well.

"Hey, why don't you sing in public?" I asked her.

"I am. This is public and I'm singing." She replied.

"Not what I meant. I mean, as in performances like in cafes, and school." I said.

"Oh. Well, because I don't want too. Plus, I'm not that good." Skilar answered, flipping away her bangs.

"You are. Maybe, you can work up to that like singing in front of Tony, and them." I suggested, taking out my cellphone. No text messages.

"Yeah, no." Skilar said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, come on, their all coming to our place tomorrow, you could play some guitar, and sing. It'll be really interesting!" I persisted.

"No. Wait, their coming over tomorrow? Why didn't I know this?" Skilar asked, parking near our apartment building.

"I knew you wouldn't like it much, but come on! Please? You need friends!" I said, as she locked her car, and came onto the sidewalk.

"How would me singing get me friends?" Skilar asked, as we started walking back to the apartment we shared.

"It shows that you aren't just a brick with no emotions, that you have talent." I reasoned.

"I'm a brick with no emotions?" Skilar asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you don't show any emotions." I whispered, putting the key in, and unlocking the door.

"That's what we were taught." She said, I'm guessing she's talking about being a demon. We walked to our apartment in silence. Once we entered our apartment, Skilar went to her guitar that was in a near by stand.

"I'll play, just a little a bit though!"Skilar said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, doing a little fist pump in the air. I smiled before trying to give her a hug but of course I was rejected.


	6. Chapter 6

Decided to treat you guys to another chapter!

* * *

Pepper, Rhodey, Tony were heading over to Mona's and Skilar's apartment. Tony, still trying to (somewhat) get out of shock. Loud music was heard when they neared their door.

"Wow. Mona wasn't kidding when Skilar's music literally screams..." Pepper laughed, while knocking on the door. After a few seconds, Mona came to the door.

"Hey! Come on in." Mona smiled.

"Thanks." Pepper said, as she walked in followed by Rhodey and Tony.

"Skilar! Please turn in the music down!" Mona yelled, when got more into the apartment. Skilar was sitting on the couch, the music playing from the stereo that was connected to their t.v. Using her laptop. Skilar groaned, and turned it down, then changed the song.

"Hey, how are you?" Rhodey asked. Skilar just glared at him.

"Don't take it personally Rhodey, she's just not comfortable with you guys yet." Mona said.

"Yeah, We kinda got that.." Tony said, touching his stomach.

"Right." Mona laughed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Mona asked, later when they were all sitting down.

"I don't know maybe we coul-" That's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that." Skilar mumbled. She got up and went to the door. After 10 minutes of silence, they heard a a clap sound, then the door slammed. Then, Skilar came back into the living room.

"What was that?" Mona asked, wide eyed.

"Nothing..." Skilar muttered, a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Dude, seriously what was that?" Mona asked, shaking Skilar's arm.

"Who wants to listen to some music? I'll go get my guitar..." Skilar said, getting up from the couch, disappearing into the hallway.

"Weird...I'll ask her later." Mona said, shaking her head.

"Skilar plays guitar?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Plus, she's a really good singer." Mona smiled. That's when she reentered the living room.

"Any requests?" Skilar asked, sounding annoyed a little.

"Teenage Dream by Katy Perry?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, no." Skilar said, clearing her throat. She started playing a few notes then started to sing;

**(A/N: A Toast to the Future Kids by Emarosa)**

_"Piece it all together now  
Because I sell myself short every time  
Oh, how you became my life  
You took me in before I could back out  
Well I still have faith  
It will start again  
Oh, I still have faith_

__

Well I'm about to spend my cold life  
Cutting corners, placing blame  
Any moment this could catch fire,  
Erasing all the stains, so here's to starting over  
We could be the same, we'll change it all together  
The future's mine to claim,  
Claim, mine to claim

You can't get out  
Fear, couldn't place its hands on us my dear  
My pride has dropped  
Because I couldn't sell short myself this time  
String it along  
Say you'll love me either way

Well I'm about to spend my cold life  
Cutting corners, placing blame  
Any moment this could catch fire,  
Erasing all the stains, so here's to starting over  
We could be the same, we'll change it all together  
The future's mine to claim

Seeing past  
It's about time I asked for more  
Watching my life, at the distance we have come  
While I bled, while I've learned  
But I always seem to give up on my self  
String it along  
Say you'll love me either way  
Say you'll love me any way  
While I'm alone  
Say you'll love me either way

Mine to claim, claim!

_Well I'm about to spend my cold life  
Cutting corners, placing blame  
Any moment this could catch fire,  
Erasing all the stains, so here's to starting over  
We could be the same, we'll change it all together  
The future's mine to claim..." _

Silence filled the apartment afterwards. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey sat their with their mouths open a little, and their eyes wide.

"That was amazing!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah, your really talented." Tony agreed.

"Why don't you try out for the talent show? Try outs are next week." Rhodey asked.

"Nah. I don't want to, maybe next year..." Skilar said, flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

"You should this year though. Your really talented, their some producers are coming. You might a record deal!" Pepper said.

"I'm not interested, its more of a hobby." Skilar replied.

"Oh.." Pepper said.

"So, what should we do?" Mona asked, with a nice smile.

"We should go rent some movies!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go Mona." Skilar mumbled, grabbing Mona by her wrist, dragging her to the door.

"You guys, just sit and relax for awhile!" Mona yelled towards them.

* * *

"Skilar! What the hell was that?" Mona yelled at me.

"I had to talk to you." I said.

"Is it about what happened earlier?" Mona asked, excitedly.

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

"Speak!" Mona said, looking at me. I sighed. Then I told the little happening out in the hallway.

_**Flashback**_

_I opened the door to find, Esclain there smirking down at me, with his stupid sunglasses in place, and his dark clothing._

_"We have visitors, so Mona's busy." I said, venomously._

_"I didn't come to see her..." Esclain said._

_"Then who?" I asked._

_"You, who else lives here?" He asked. I growled inwardly._

_"What?" I asked, glaring up at him._

_"What are you doing right now?" He asked, leaning in a bit._

_"Playing host. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey are over." I answered._

_"Hmm, how do you feel about me? Be honest." He asked, a smirk still in place._

_"Honest? I hate your guts." I answered, flipping my bangs away. _

_"Interesting..." Was all he said, before he caught me by surprise, grabbed me by the waist, and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes wide open, I pushed him off, slapped him. Hard. Then, slammed the door in his face. Then, I walked back to the living room._

_**End of Flashback**_

"No way! He kissed you!" Mona exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I slapped him, and slammed in the door in his face." I said, with a half smile on my face.

"Why? He's your type." Mona asked.

"Mind reader. Demons hate mind readers." I replied.

"Still, you guys would make a cute couple." Mona said.

* * *

Review?


	7. authors note

**Hello there. I know I haven't been updating, I promised I would try to update every saturday, but things keep piling up for me. It sucks. I'm in eighth grade now thats not high school, but I'm taking a high school classes. I'm a nerd. So, I'm gonna take a break. The whole fact that worries me to update is time consuming. Don't worry though I'll be writing in as much as I can. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Plus, my mother is taking the computer being a freaking dictator on how long to use it...Oh, mothers. You know right? Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating and taking a break at a moment like this. (What type of moment is it?) (I don't know, just follow it.) I'm sorry. :( I'm sadfaced too, don't worry. (who said that anyone was sadfaced?) Shut up you little parenthesis! No one likes you! Anyway, good little readers I'll miss writing for you guys till I get the hang of it. **

**Peace out.**

**DiamondsAren'tForever**

**3**


End file.
